Mika (The Captive)
Mika is the main antagonist of the 2014 Canadian-American thriller film The Captive. He was portrayed by Kevin Durand. Biography Mika lived in Niagara Falls, Ontario, where he worked for a business since he was 15 years old. Mika was a secret pedophile and was also part of a large pedophilia ring in the city, which did things such as distributing child pornography, kidnapping, spying, etc. In 2006, Mika kidnapped 9 year old Cassandra Lane, and kept her in a secret room in his basement for the next 8 years. Cass, now a teenager, was used by Mika to lure more little girls via Internet communication. Mika also took things that once belonged to Cass and put them in several hotel rooms where Cass' mother Tina worked as a housekeeper (Mika also planted cameras in the rooms to film her reaction while listening to Cass read poetry that fits what Tina is feeling). Meanwhile, another pedophile named Willy was busted by police after going to a restaurant under the thought that he would be meeting a young girl there. Mika visited Willy in jail, and Willy said that he wanted Nicole, the detective who got him arrested, to be ruined. Nicole's boyfriend Jeffrey (also a detective) had his kid niece chat with Cassandra through a laptop (with Mika monitoring). When Mika saw Nicole, he disabled the connection. Nicole was furious at Jeffrey for using a child, let alone his own niece, to get to Cass, and left alone for a banquet she was going to attend in her honor. At the banquet, possibly funded by Mika's company (he, his boss, and his boss' wife were there), Nicole gave a speech about how she spent her 14th birthday sleeping in a van. Meanwhile, a female spy part of the ring hired by Mika switched Nicole's drink with another drink spiked with some kind of poison. Nicole, feeling the side effects of the spiked drink, was offered a ride in a limousine by the spy. When Nicole came to, she woke up trapped in a van in a warehouse being taunted by Mika. Eventually, Mika thought it was time for Cass to see her father Matthew again for the first time in 8 years. Matthew had arrived late to deliver a shipment of small trees because of a snowstorm, so Matthew had to wait it out in a motel for the night. When Matthew woke up the next, he discovered his shipment gone, and the trees lined up along the highway. Matthew kept driving as he followed the trees to a desolate road. Matthew was at a dead end, so he kept walking until he saw Cass. They embraced, and Cass spoke some lines she was forced to say by Mika, and that she had to go away again. Matthew refused and said that she's coming home; so Mika in a mask shot Matthew with a tranquilizer rifle, which knocked him out cold for 10 minutes. For 8 years, Matthew went to the skating rink to watch Cass' old skating partner and best friend Albert skate. Matthew began following a woman he saw interviewing Albert, and followed her to a diner. Matthew called Detective Jeffrey and said that the kidnappers are at the restaurant he describes. Matthew then hid his cell phone on the woman's car. Matthew went inside and confronted the spy and Mika with the missing picture of Cassandra. The manager said that he called the police, so Matthew left, but not before swiping the spy's cell phone. Matthew ran to his truck and drove off, and Mika and the spy followed him after realizing the cell phone was gone. Mika attempted to crash his car into the truck, and the spy attempted to shoot at it. Matthew turned around and drove back to the restaurant, and Mika's car drove somewhere else. Matthew ran to the police, while the agency tracked the GPS on Matthew's cell phone in Mika's car. Police raided Mika's house that night, and Cassandra began screaming when she heard them. Detective Jeffrey was shot by Mika, who was then shot by him. The police saved Cassandra, but Mika bled to death before he can say where Nicole was. Nicole was eventually found in the van however. Cass was reunited with both of her parents, and the movie ended with her skating at the old skating rink. Category:Slaver Category:Obsessed Category:Kidnapper Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Spy Category:Deceased Category:Enigmatic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Perverts Category:Affably Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Rapists Category:Pure Evil